


Getting to Know You

by kvvmtaehyung



Category: Christian Yu, dpr - Fandom, dream perfect regime, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvvmtaehyung/pseuds/kvvmtaehyung
Summary: Breakups are always difficult, especially when you find out that your boyfriend of years cheated on you. But is this breakup a beautiful chance in disguise? You meet Christian one day and a beautiful friendship blossoms.





	Getting to Know You

“You know what?! Fuck him!” You shouted to yourself as you took another shot of whiskey. The sensation it gave your throat felt foreign, but you continued to gulp the drinks you were given. “He had the audacity! THE AUDACITY! To be mad, at me?! What the fuck is up with that?!” You gulped down another shot.

You were at a bar at 1am. You and Allen just broke up because you found out that he’s been cheating on you. You couldn’t believe it considering you two were together for years, but it all came falling down when you walked in on him with a girl on his lap. Making out. It didn’t hit you right away because it felt surreal. To see your man cheating on you, on your guys’ couch in your guys’ shared apartment.

“I should’ve known! I should’ve known.” The alcohol was definitely messing with your system now. You felt perfectly fine earlier, invincible even. Yet here you are now, crying your eyes out. At a bar far from your apartment. It’s not like you’d want to go back there, considering Allen was probably still packing his things. Or maybe even with the girl still on the couch you picked.

You continue to down the shots the bartender makes for you until hours pass by and the sun is shining from outside. You don’t even remember how you got there, and you can’t remember where the fuck your place is. All you know is you want to sleep, but you also have to pee. Really badly. You try to stand up on your own, slowly getting off the stoll you try to walk in a straight line to the restroom. It’s in your focus.

 _I can do this._  You think to yourself, repeating it over and over again. Until you hit something hard.  _Shit. A wall?_  You look up and to your surprise, it’s not a wall. Rather, it’s a tall man.

“Wow, you’re hot.” Words start to come out of your mouth before you can even think to stop yourself. The man laughs at your honesty and asks if you need help.

“Pee. I need to pee.” You tell the man as you try to slowly lift up your dress.

“Woah woah woah! Okay, not here.” He offers you his arm so you can lean on him as you walk. He leads you to the restroom and says he’ll wait outside the door for you. “If you need help, just yell out pasta.”  _Pasta? That sounds delicious._

A minute passes by, then five, then all of a sudden the man decides to go into the restroom to make sure you’re okay. He sees you on the floor drunkenly crying. He’s not sure why, but for some reason it breaks his heart to see you like this.

“Hey, miss. Grab my arm. Come on, I’ll take you home.” You grab his offering hand, but shake your head no.

“No, he’s home.” You pout to yourself, you open your arms to the man, trying to ask him to carry you.

“Um, do you want me to carry you? Show me where your house is y/n, I’ll bring you home.” He tries again, but still you refuse to go home. From the way you’re crying and the amount of alcohol you’ve drank he can somehow feel that there’s something wrong.

“You know my name?” You ask him as you climb onto his back, as he gives you a piggyback ride. You meant to tell him your address, but the moment he starts walking you instantly feel sleep taking over your body.

* * *

 

You start to move around and instantly you feel a throbbing pain. Your head is pounding, your eyes are swollen, and your thirsty as heck. You slowly rise from the bed and realize that you aren’t in your room. You scan the area and realize that you aren’t even in your own home.  _Shit, who did I come home with?_  You think to yourself. You get up from bed and realize that you’re in someone else’s pajamas. You nod to yourself, approving that you aren’t naked which means nothing happened. You walk outside to the door and see a man cooking breakfast, shirtless.

“Um, hey… where am I?” You quietly speak, but the man in front of you was so into the song he was singing that he couldn’t be bothered by your presence.

“Excuse me?” You try louder this time, resulting in the man jumping from being frightened.

“Sorry! Uh, hey. Good morning. Here take this.” He hands you some medication to help with your headache and you can only assume that he was someone from the bar you went to. “I’m guessing you don’t know who I am, right?”

You stare at him, vaguely remembering who he is.

“From the looks of it, you don’t. Y/N, right? Our mom’s knew each other. Um, and we used to play a bit as kids. We went to high school together too. I know that’s a long time ago, but yeah.” He scratches the back of his head as he looked down to his feet. Weirdly enough, he looked so shy yet his muscular body was completely being shown to you right now.

It was funny a bit funny as you continued to think about this. You let out a giggle.

“Oh, really? Sorry, I have such shit memory. What’s your name?”

“Christian. Christian Yu. Come sit down, breakfast is ready. Lemme get some plates.” You nod at him and take a seat.

* * *

 

Hours have passed by and you were still at Christian’s apartment. You two were talking about why you were so drunk last night. For some reason, you didn’t feel shy or embarrassed around him and you ended up telling him every single detail about Allen and the random girl.

“Fucks sake. I never understood cheaters! If you’re not happy anymore, just leave.” He messed with his hair as he said this. You stared at him in awe. You couldn’t believe how much of a good listener he’s been. “I was in a similar situation, two years ago I caught my ex cheating on me with her best friend. Her fuckin best friend. I knew I didn’t like him for a reason. Anyways, things will get better. Don’t worry.” He came to your side and hugged you.

You ended up crying all over again, hurt that Allen could do such a thing to you. Hurt that someone could do something like this to Christian. Your emotions were everywhere and Christian didn’t care. He let you cry until you couldn’t cry anymore. Hours passed by and your tears couldn’t fall anymore.

“I know we’ve never really talked, but… would you mind if I stayed here a bit? Just until Allen is out!” You realized that what you were asking of Christian was weird considering you two barely just started to get to know each other.

“Yeah of course. That’s fine. I mean, we hung out a bit when we were like six. So that’s gotta count for something right?” He jokes.

* * *

 

Weeks pass by and you’re still staying at Christian’s apartment. Since he only had one bed, the first few days he let you stay in the bed by yourself. But after awhile you started to feel bad because you were the one invading his home, yet he was the one sleeping on the couch. You offered to take the couch instead, but he wasn’t having any of it. You then suggested that you two could share the bed, putting a pillow in the middle as a barrier. This arrangement worked for the past weeks, but today was different.

You woke up feeling breaths on the top of you head, and you felt warmth from something. When you opened your eyes you realized that you were in Christian’s arm. You didn’t move away from him, instead you looked up at the man that’s been nothing, but helpful to you. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes again to go back to sleep.

When you two were awake, Christian being the first one out of bed, no one talked about what had happened. Instead you two went about your day like you guys usually did.

* * *

 

It’s officially been two and a half months that you’ve stayed with Christian and you’re starting to feel awful for prolonging your welcome. You decided that when Christian came home you’d have dinner with him from what you cook and then tell him you’d be going home, and if Allen were to be there you planned to kick him out.

Hours pass by and finally you hear Christian’s keys opening the door. “Honey, i’m hoooome.” Christian playfully yelled out to you.

“Hey, how was work?” You ran to be by his side subconsciously, not realizing that it’s become a habit to greet him.

“Work is cool, I did hella editing! I’ll show you it later! Wow, the house smells great. Did you cook chicken alfredo?” He started sniffing and smiled towards your direction. He grabbed your hand so that you both can sit down and eat.

As you two started to eat, you poured wine into his glass then into yours. You smiled to yourself, not realizing how domesticated you both seemed together. He grabbed the glass and took your hand, kissing the back of your hand as a thank you. You found yourself blushing.

“Christian, we need to talk. I’ve been thinking. I should go home.” You played with your pasta as you said the last words. Not wanting to look him in the eyes.

“What? Don’t you like living with me?” He was caught off guard with your sudden statement of wanting to go home. He was afraid that you wanting to go home meant you wanting to go back to Allen, but he didn’t dare say this out loud to you.

“I love it! It’s just. I feel like I’ve taken advantage of your kindness. And… we aren’t together, but I’ve been living here.” You decided to look up finally and when your eyes met Christian’s you felt your heart break. The sadness from his eyes was enough to make you talk again. “I mean, like, I -”

Christian cuts you off, “Y/N, we’ve been living together for two months. And those two months have been fucking amazing. I’ve gotten to see every part of you. Your sad days, your bad days, your so called ugly days which by the way you’re beautiful no matter what, and I love seeing your good days. The past two months I’ve realized that I’m falling for you.”

Christian’s words threw you off and you weren’t sure how to respond to the man in front of you. Your heart felt like it was about to break out of your chest and you felt your cheeks and ears burning.

“By the way you’re blushing, I’m gonna go on a whim here and say that you… feel the same way?” Christian questioningly looks at you, hope filling his eyes.

You smile to yourself, accepting the feelings that you’ve been trying to hide ever since that day he had his arms around you when you were both sleeping.

“I do, I like you a lot Christian.” You smile at him as you try to cover your blushing face.

“Then it’s settled, move in with me!”


End file.
